Legend Or Myth?
by Phoenix.Patronus87
Summary: Werewolves. The mortal world called them a myth, a tale to create teen drama novels. The magical world called them half-breeds; humans cursed with a wolf's demon-like qualities. But an unanswered question arises, where did their modern day werewolf come from? When one Professor searches for it, he finds a defiant headmaster. The top students. He finds a destroyed school.


**Prologue **

It was a dark and stormy night. Yet Hogwarts was a lit with life, the Ravenclaws having a competition to help the second years with they're upcoming Charms test, the Hufflepuffs were simply in their common room talking, and the Gryffindors were having a party. Celebrating the recent win in the Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, to say the least they were pleased. Two of them weren't celebrating however, they were skulking in the shadows, smirks present on their faces. They were just passing the griffin, which guarded the headmaster's office, when they heard footsteps.

"Hide!" One of the two whispered.

"There! Behind the griffin- or not," The other hissed. The griffin had jumped out of the way, and the staircase began to move.

The two boys remained in the middle of the hallway starring at the staircase in shock and awe as the griffin moved and the staircase began to turn. Then the saw the headmaster, who looked confused at the appearance of the two boys and then amused. One of the boys whispered to the other, and they both snickered before jumping and looking back at the Professor. The faked a salute to him, and began inching down the hallway.

"Not so fast Potter, Black. I dare say Minerva would like to have a word with you."

"Minnie? Of course! Is she still awake though?"

A stern voice appeared, after a cat (Tabby) transformed into a woman, with beady eyes, and her hair tied back in a tight bun, "Yes, Mr. Black. I am indeed up. Detention for you both, sneaking out-"She paused and looked over the two. "Well, looks like someone went to Hogsmede…."

The headmaster did not stay to hear the extent of Minerva's punishment, nor tried to help the poor lads. He had something much more important to do. After consulting a few of his acquaintances, and consulting an old legend, the Professor had figured out where this school was. For once his mind was solely on one topic, not on fifty others. After reaching Hogsmede, the Headmaster apparated to the rumored forest that the school was in.

It took nearly two hours to track the school, after breaking various wards around certain parts of the forest (his guess was to keep out … well Wizards) and by casting various enchantments to enable him invisible, or to pass through certain parts of the forest that would more than likely set an alarm off if he hadn't hid his magic and identity. Even for the Headmaster it was hard to reach the school, and with his given level of magic that was impressive. This school had something to hide, or protect.

Well aware that a wolf was following him, Dumbledore continued deeper into the forest before stopping, seeing a large building. The oddest part about the building was it seemed to be built into the mountain/hill behind it. Out of the corner of his eye he watched as the wolf transformed, and turned around to face him.

**Chapter One**

**Reyna**

She was faintly aware of Luna yelling at her to wake up, but simply ignored her friend and tried to sleep again. That is until ice-cold water was tossed on her, bucket and all. With a low growl, Reyna sat up rubbing her head. She could hear Luna snickering, and Nyx running around the dorm. Shivering, the fourth year directed her glare at her room-mate. Then to the fox.

"Whoops didn't mean to hit you wi-with the bucket," Luna replied, unable to keep from laughing. "In my defense you wouldn't wake up when I was nice."

Luna was one of her closest friends, and was on her patrol. She had a slight tan, and little to no freckles. She had white-blond curly hair that went a bit past her shoulders and was wearing the school tee-shirt and jeans. Funnily enough there wasn't a 'dress code' at their school, more or less they just had to wear an outfit they weren't afraid to get dirty and could easily run in. It was odd, but the students accepted it gladly.

"Oh, you're right, waking people up with freezing water is better than simply telling them to wake up twice," Reyna replied chuckling.

"I know! Thanks for agreeing with me. "

After a hurrying to get ready, the two rushed down the stairs that lead to the common room and to the kitchens. Normally they would eat in the dining hall, but after the previous fight with Calla and her patrol they weren't really in the mood to meet or speak with the other patrols, so they went to the kitchens. Jack was already there, looking over a sheet of parchment. He was a part of their patrol, and was more defiant when Reyna was declared the leader of the group. Over the course of two years (they were made a patrol near the beginning of the second year, and this is the beginning of their fourth) he stopped fighting each and everything she said for them to do, but instead finally accepted the fact that she was made the leader. She was happy that the fight had ended, but now it was more awkward.

"What's that? I didn't think we'd gotten our schedule for the week yet," Luna asked, confusion present in her voice.

"We haven't… The headmaster summoned us to his office… What did you two do now?" He responded finally turning to look at them.

"Noth- Wait… D'you think they found…_it_?" Luna asked dramatically, faking a panicked expression.

"You mean… No, they couldn't have… Nyx, did you tell them?" Reyna asked, looking down at the fox that was laying on top of the table Jack was sitting at. A few of the staff glared at Reyna, then chuckled as they watched the fox jump off the table and dance around their heels.

"Cut it out, this is serious."

"We're being very serious Jack," Luna said smiling smugly. "We _may _have done something, and we may not have.

Reyna ignored the two as they continued on with the conversation, and looked over the letter. It was vague, and kept the reader in the dark as to why they were being summoned in the first place. It also didn't mention the whereabouts of the headmaster's office. She did know where it was, but found it curious he didn't want to put it writing.

"Come on you two, quit your squabbling and let's see why our dear Headmaster's summoned us," Reyna replied.

"Yes ma'am," Luna replied, saluting Reyna and heading back out.

Chuckling she followed her friend. Luna was waiting at the door to the Bane's office, and knocked twice once the two caught up with her. The door swung open, and a slight gust of wind came out of the room. She heard Luna whisper something about it being creepy, but didn't catch Jack's response. Low whispers were just barely audible, but were cut off abruptly once Professor Bane noticed the three fourth years.

"Ah, here are the students I was talking about," Bane said looking at the three before looking back at the man he was speaking to.

To say the least, the man was odd. For one he was wearing robes, half-moon spectacles, and a wizard's hat. He had ice-blue eyes, and white-grey hair and beard. He looked mildly amused as he looked at her. Immediately Reyna's eyes narrowed, and her composure stiffened slightly. The man seemed to be more amused by her sudden hostility; it annoyed Reyna to no end.

Her thoughts varied from 'Hey, this must be a test,' to 'Why was he talking about us to this ... person.' Her wand was in her hand, but she made sure that it wasn't too obvious that she was prepared for a fight, or test, or attack. This wasn't a new teacher, that was for sure. He could be a friend of Bane's, but why would they be called to meet him? Not to mention that his tone when he mentioned them wasn't light and friendly (Then again she doubted that his voice ever sounded like that), but stiff and rather annoyed.

'Who's this?' Luna asked through the link. (Link: They learned how to create these in the middle of their second year. Links basically connect their sub conscience with a well…. Link. The link can be easily broken, as the most that it can be used for is speaking without speaking aloud. It's a common method for speaking in the school. It'll be explained further on in the chapter)

'Don't know,' Jack replied.

"With all due respect, Sir, why is he… here?"

"You see, my dear, Professor Dumbledore has come from a wizard's school, Hogwarts, and apparently found out about us." His voice seemed agitated when he said the last part, but it immediately changed to monotone, so Reyna figured she'd imagined it. "And he came here asking for…" He led off to allow the Wizard to explain further.

The three students reacted rather badly towards their Headmaster's words. All three of their shadows shifted to resemble a wolf when he said the part about the school and how he found out about their school. The other two, defensively approached Reyna, simply waiting to see if this was another test and they should attack, but the lead instead allowed her composure to relax slightly, or at least appear that way. In other words she was waiting for Bane or the 'wizard' to make the next move. When neither did, they three exchanged confused expressions before looking back at the 'wizard.'

If this was a test, it wasn't for their year. Or even their patrol. They didn't get the best grades, nor were they often chosen for tests or drills like this. So why were they here? Her eyes narrowed slightly, but once she realized that she corrected her sudden hostility, and her shadow stopped shifting. Jack and Luna had already fixed the second part (they were better at it, annoyingly enough. Reyna still didn't truly get why their shadows changed), but couldn't keep from seeming defensive. After all their school was made to keep from prying eyes, why else would it be in a forest?

His eyes seemed to almost twinkle, similar to a star might. Curiosity was present in his light blue eyes, but he explained why he was here instead of asking questions. "As you may know, there is a war currently going on. It mainly involves wizards, but the organization in question has been known to attack all humans. I believe my students are in trouble and came to ask for some assistance, for which we could repay when Voldemort starts attacking this area. We will not need assistance for long, just for a few months so I can increase the security on school grounds. All you would need to do is patrol the borders of the forbidden forest, and near the end of the ward. "

'Is this… a drill or something?' Jack muttered, clearly not buying the whole act. 'Why would wizards need our help?'

'I don't know… Bane would at least give us a hint if it was a drill, but as you said why would wizards request our help?' Reyna replied.

"Of course this wouldn't get in the way of your studies, Professor Bane informed me that you three often do missions during the night for extra credit, and that this would count as extra credit if you did accept the offer. As well as patrolling the forest for death-eaters or other intruders, I would also ask you made sure that students didn't enter the forest or at least didn't get into too much trouble while in the forest."

"Headmaster…?" Reyna asked more or less.

"I believe it would be an excellent opportunity for … our kind and wizards to bond."

'What'd you think?' She asked unsure herself of what to choose.

'Dunno, I mean we were getting extra credit before… But this does seem more challenging. I think we should accept… Or at least try it out for a week,' Jack replied slowly, not truly sure if it was a good idea or not.

'I'm with Jack, I mean it can't hurt us.'

"We accept your offer, but if you would be so kind, we'd like to decide for sure if to continue it or not after a week," Reyna said looking at Bane at the end of her sentence to see if he agreed more or less.

Bane nodded in approval, while Professor Dumbledore spoke once more. "Wonderful, later this evening I will return to show you to the forest. You may have a week to decide whether or not to continue."

The Headmaster told them they were dismissed and to come by his office around seven at that evening. Nodding the three headed to their first class, which ironically enough was Defense Against The Dark Arts. (Like the other were-wolves, they are considered a wizard, but are often referred to as a were-wolf or half-breed by people such as Umbridge, and other half-breeds.) During the lesson they took notes on a few defensive spells and were given a demonstration on the smoke screen spell. After D.A.D.A. they had Sparring.

Sparring wasn't the official name of the class, but that's what everyone called it. They called it that simply because they were lectured on proper fighting techniques and then were separated into pairs to spar. Like most classes that weren't based around magic, it was lead by an older student. As there weren't many teachers, or students their classes were mixed with older students and younger students. This time they were with the third years, and Jemna was teaching the class. Jemna was a transfer student, from what Reyna knew she was from America, where she didn't know. What she did know was that she was a Delta (prefects more or less) and was the top of her grade (sixth).

Unfortunately they did not spar, but instead the class met up in a old classroom and took more notes. It was understandable as the third years weren't ready to do any advanced fighting techniques yet, and needed to be taught what the fourth years knew. So they were just there to sit around and learn what they already knew. Oddly enough they were being taught links and how to create one instead of actually fighting. It was interesting enough to keep Reyna from sleeping, but apparently wasn't enough to entertain Luna as she quickly fell asleep. Today was going to be a long, long day.

"Links are established once you are in a patrol, a older student or teacher will more than likely do it for you." Jemna, who noticed the confusion added on further to her statement. "The fourth years among you learned links when they were in their second year, but there was less of them so they went through the material quicker. Can anyone tell me how a link can be broken?"

A third year's hand shot up into the air, and after being chosen to answer stood up and began to speak. "A link can easily be broken if the mind notices a threat, or what it considers a threat. Most of your mind will be focused on the link, and speaking through it, and the part that isn't focused on maintaining the link with your magic doesn't know your memories that well. So even your closest friends could be considered a threat if they were to play a prank on you or something, the link would break or your mind would force the link to maintain on your magic alone. Another way this can be done is if the body is to weak or if magic is used excessively the link would be forced to rely on other means of energy, but your body would break the link instantly to keep it from using needed energy to remain stable."

"Correct. A link will be treated as a invader if it does try to tap into other means of energy, and will be broken. More than likely you will not be able to create a link for hours, possibly even days before a link can be re-established. A link can be created with a spell. That spell will act as a thread, connecting your thoughts that you wish for others to hear, to the other persons the link is connected to. Unfortunately nothing more can be done with a link except exchange thoughts, as this was recently discovered possibly. Some believe that in a few years a link will be used to send images of what one person is seeing to another, but as far as we know so far it can only be used to exchange thoughts. Any questions?"

A few people asked questions, but all of the fourth years instantly knew the answers, and most zoned out. Reyna followed suit, and began to speculate what they would be doing on the patrol later tonight, and if there was something she was missing... The whole thing seemed rather fishy, while they were the top students in their grade their were certainly more qualified people to do the task assigned. Not that she was complaining, just curious as to why. It seemed Bane knew something Reyna didn't, and like the Wizard's amusement, it annoyed her to no end.

* * *

**Sorry the first chapter was so short, the second'll be longer and more interesting (hopefully). Feel free to ask any questions related to the story/whole half-breed thing, I didn't want to make a huge long paragraph just about the school and all that it houses... So I'll make a short list. **

**In this part of the school (the second part): **

**1. Vampires**

**2. Werewolves**

**In the first part of the school (Near a lake about a mile from the current school: **

**1. Selkies**

**2. Sirens**

**3. /Merpeople/**

**Please Note that the plot I have in mind won't really build onto the other sections of the school. There may be a few conversations with a vampire or two, but besides that the other parts of the school won't be explored... At least as far as I know ^^;**

**So uhh... Please review and tell me what you thought about the whole thing~ **


End file.
